


Empty Shadows, Empty Promises

by Marzia_Munir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst and Feels, Coda, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Reciprocates, Determined Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Introspective Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzia_Munir/pseuds/Marzia_Munir
Summary: How can I be so stupid?Everything was in front of me yet I still couldn't reach it.Now, these empty shadows stare at me, making those empty promises I couldn't keep.I let him go because I was so naïve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Empty Shadows, Empty Promises

My body aches, my bones are crushed, my feet drag on the floor with every step I take. I feel like a moving carcass with no soul. These empty spaces, empty hallways echo with pain, like the sea thrashing onto jagged rocks, hitting me with every force, slapping me on my face, taunting me with their laughs. It burns like a hot iron rod. How can I be such a fool? How can I be so stupid? Everything was in front of me yet I still couldn't reach it. Now, these empty shadows stare at me, making those empty promises I couldn't keep. I let him go because I was so naïve.

_ 'I love you' _ . Oh! He said those words and then he waited for my answer in return. Why couldn't I say it back? Something was choking me but, now I wanna scream at those empty halls, that I also love him desperately. I always asked for happiness, what a fool I am that I had already found it, when he  _ gripped me tight and raised me from perdition, _ but I couldn't see it. That mist blinded my eyes. I couldn't pierce it and, now, these empty shadows mock me, taunt me. I said I will always save him yet wasn't it always the other way around. I couldn't keep those empty promises and he kept them till heaven was apart.

If I am his true happiness, wasn't he always mine. I wanted to die when he was killed. I didn't care about life, so why was it hard when he said those things to me? I wanted to return something but is it too late for me? 

**Yes! Oh Yes! It's too late** . 

I can't do it anymore. He is gone, leaving me in these empty halls. Why you fool? Why did you do this? Come back to me so that I can undo this. I beg to the almighty, the powerful being above, that I will spare everything just to bring back my love. That smell of crisp trench coat, the burned feathers I always feel. When his presence makes me grounded when I feel complete. I can't live without him. Oh! Father above,  **_listen to me!_ **

After all the screaming and the crying I did, only silence revert back. These empty shadows laugh at me, how stupid I have gotten.

**Listen!**

To the mighty beings from every corner of the realm, you may destroy everything but not what I am feeling now. I felt his pain, but I ignored it, I felt his vain but I didn't have any control. I was a fool back then but not anymore. I will fill those empty shadows with the memories I will share with him, I will fulfil those empty promises. Oh! Definitely, I will, when he will come back to me. I will tell him how I feel. 

I swear on my life, to everything I love, I will tell you everything, my love. If I changed you then, certainly, you changed me too, Castiel. I was a fool but not anymore. 

Whatever you said to me tonight.  **_Y yo a ti, Cas._ **

  
  


**_THANK YOU_ **


End file.
